


surely no danger getting into a stranger's ufo

by Feenie



Category: Doctor Who, Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Jonah becomes the Doctor's temporary companion.Written before 13th's first official episode!





	surely no danger getting into a stranger's ufo

Jonah missed the short-lived taste of freedom he had when he officially returned to the Satellite of Love after the live shows. Sure, he was drained after six weeks’ worth of shows, but at least he had been on Earth. At least he could breathe fresh air and all.

Jonah forced himself not to mope and get on this week’s invention, preparing in advance for if–or when, depending on how well Kinga took to being denied a second season–the show would return. He already had a handful ready, and with any luck it’d give him time to rest.

A strange whirring sound drew his attention, and he stopped. “…Crow? Tom? Gigi?” Jonah called, looking over his shoulder. What he saw made him stare: a blue, police box-looking thing that almost seemed to flicker in and out of existence before his eyes.

The door opened once the police box was standing solidly in front of him, and a blonde head poked out. She stared at Jonah before stepping out, a sheepish look on her face.

“Sorry about that! I think I overshot my time period, I don’t recall there being some sort of station around Earth circa…2017? 18?” she apologized. “I was hoping to catch the eclipse…”

“Who are you?” Jonah asked, slowly standing up and facing the intruder. “How did you get onto the Satellite?”

“Oh, right, sorry. I’m the Doctor, and I hopped on here by accident. TARDIS has a mind of its own sometimes, I swear,” the intruder responded, shrugging.

“Doctor? I’m–I’m sorry, what?” Jonah repeated. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of you.”

The Doctor shrugged. “Understandable. Can’t imagine how long you’ve been up here, this looks pretty…solitary,” she noted.

“I haven’t been up here too long,” Jonah said. “Look, uh…you might want to go, Kinga is going to find you sooner or later, and you don’t want to be stuck up here watching crappy movies.”

“Or I could take you with me, if you wanted,” the Doctor offered. Jonah stared at her, and she responded, “What? It won’t be long to her, as long as I don’t mess up coming back here. It’ll be like you never left!”

“…y–you’re serious?” Jonah questioned. “I can just go with you, and Kinga won’t even pick up on it or anything?”

The Doctor nodded. “Are you coming with, or–”

Jonah immediately scrambled up from where he was sitting and to the TARDIS. “Get me out of here, I need a break after Eegah!”

The Doctor blinked, staring before nodding. “Oooookay, then,” she mumbled, walking back into the TARDIS and shutting the door. In an instant, it disappeared.


End file.
